


Scaredy Cat

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, dads of marmora, peaceful AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Keith wants to go to his first haunted house, but Thace is a little scared. It’s a good thing he has Ulaz to protect him.





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> For the VLD Halloween Exchange
> 
> ily Rev <3 hope you enjoy this!

Altea High School’s haunted house was always a popular attraction. After waiting in line for a varga, Thace and Ulaz walked up to the ticket booth, wearing matching space pirate costumes. Keith was riding atop Thace’s shoulders, in a black onesie with paw prints on the feet and mittens, a tail hanging from the rear, and pointed ears on top of his hood. 

Shiro was manning the booth, and he lit up when he saw them. “Keith!” Shiro greeted cheerfully, waving up at him. Keith waved back. The purple marks on Shiro’s cheeks glowed with his bright smile. With a slightly more reverent tone in his voice, Shiro said, “Hi, Thace, Ulaz. How’s the martial arts training going?”

“Keith still breaks everything he touches. Both the things he’s supposed to and the things he’s not,” Ulaz answered with a laugh. He was looking forward to catching up with Shiro while he purchased the tickets, but he noticed that Thace was already turning away, with Keith squirming on his shoulders. 

“Okay, you got to say hi to Shiro. Now we have to go home and get ready for the celebration tonight,” Thace said.

“I don’t even get to go in the haunted house?” Keith whined.

“You’re too little. It’ll give you nightmares. Come on, let’s go home,” Thace insisted.

“But I want to!” 

“Come on, give him a chance,” Shiro chimed in. “I’m sure he’s brave enough.”

“Wha—?!” Thace sputtered. He didn’t like Shiro trying to butt in on his parenting decisions, and called on Ulaz for backup. “Ulaz—?”

Ulaz turned to him, tickets already in hand. “I think Keith can handle it.”

“Yay!” Keith cheered, while Thace groaned.

“If I didn’t know better, I would think _you_ were the one who was scared, Thace,” Ulaz teased with a smirk.

Thace’s fur bristled with offense. “I am _not_ scared,” he claimed, but the way he balked when Shiro led them to the entrance said otherwise. 

Ulaz slid his hand down Thace’s arm and intertwined his fingers with Thace’s, squeezing his hand tight. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he whispered in Thace’s ear. Thace snorted. Keith stuck his tongue out in mock disgust. 

“See you on the other side!” Shiro said, his smile at odds with the vaguely ominous phrase. Shiro held the door open, and Thace ducked to carry Keith in on his shoulders as he followed Ulaz into the dark gymnasium. 

 

Galra were known for their remarkable night vision. Still, the room was dark enough that even Ulaz could barely make out the edges of the twisting hallway. Glowing paint dripped down the tarp walls, viscous and purple like Galra blood. Ulaz had to admit it was a little chilling, but Thace was more affected. Ulaz could feel the frantic pulse thrumming in Thace’s wrist. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over the back of Thace’s hand. 

“What’re you so scared of, Thay? This is fun,” Keith said. He stretched his arms up, running his hands along the ceiling. 

“I’m not scared,” Thace declared again. “And stop touching everything—”

Keith’s hand tripped a wire on the ceiling. A spotlight flashed on and a model bat sprang down in front of them, bouncing erratically and making a shrieking noise. 

Thace screamed and jumped against Ulaz, his other hand grabbing onto Ulaz’s arm. Ulaz rubbed his fingers over his eyes, momentarily blinded by the light, before moving his free hand to rest on Thace’s shoulder. He heard Thace panting, trying to catch his breath. Once Ulaz’s night vision returned, he continued to slowly shuffle ahead, towing Thace along with him. 

The whole time, he heard Keith giggling. At least Keith was enjoying this, if only because of Thace’s exaggerated reactions when he was scared. Ulaz would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it a little, too, the way Thace snuggled up to him and clung to him for dear life.

Ahead of them, a light flickered on for a brief moment, and Ulaz thought he saw a spectral figure. 

“What was that?” Thace asked, voice quavering. “Was that the exit? Oh, thank the stars.” His grip tightened on Ulaz’s arm, and Ulaz gently tugged him forward.

Suddenly, the spotlight above them drowned them in light. From the darkness in front of them appeared the specter, looming over them. Hollow black eyes took up most of its stark white face, and purple blood dripped from the needle-sharp teeth inside its wide mouth.

Thace let out a bloodcurdling shriek. Ulaz lunged in front of him protectively. He looked up just as Keith reached out and tapped the monster on the forehead with his palm.

“Hi, Allura,” Keith said calmly.

“How did you know it was me?!” said a high-pitched, Altean-accented voice. The creature dropped in height to about Ulaz’s mid-chest level. The white dress she was wearing bunched up on the floor as she shrank. The ghastly face transformed into Allura’s tan skin and innocent blue eyes. She wiped fake blood from her lip as she said with a dejected pout, “I worked _so_ hard on shapeshifting into that form!” 

“Laz says I have good in-stinks,” Keith said smugly, his fumbling over the word not interfering with his grin. 

“Very convincing, Allura. You sure got me,” Ulaz said with a nervous laugh. “And you got Thace a little too good, I think.” Thace was shaking so hard that he could barely stand on his feet. Ulaz wrapped his arm around Thace’s waist and supported him as Allura led them to the exit. 

When they stepped out of the haunted house into the sunshine, Ulaz saw that Thace’s neck fur was fluffed up all over from being startled. Keith was playing with the fur on Thace’s ears, flaring it into points at the tips. That was nice of Keith to give him an ear massage after putting him through that ordeal. 

Ulaz lifted Keith off of Thace’s shoulders and placed him on his feet, then pulled Thace close to him. Thace was still trembling as he slumped against him, leaning his head on Ulaz’s shoulder. “Calm down, Thace, it’s okay,” Ulaz murmured. He took Thace’s face in his hands and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. “You were very brave.” Thace smiled as he looked up at Ulaz, touching their foreheads together. Ulaz closed the rest of the distance and kissed Thace.

“Eww, you guys, you’re embarrassing me!” Keith yelled, pushing on Ulaz’s leg, but that didn’t persuade Ulaz to break the kiss.


End file.
